1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention discussed herein relate to a speech recognition apparatus, medium, and method, and more particularly, to a method, medium, and apparatus recognizing speech based on a hidden Markov model (HMM).
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of recent speech recognition technologies are based on the HMM model developed by International Business Machines (IBM). The HMM model is obtained through statistically modeling a speech unit, that is, a phoneme or a syllable. The conventional speech recognition technologies based on the HMM model use a Mel frequency Cepstral coefficient (MFCC), but there is a problem with this approach in that if only these MFCC coefficients are used it is difficult to distinguish identical phonemes or identical syllables.
Among the conventional speech recognition technologies, there is also technique of recognizing speech by using an absolute length of a phoneme. However, because this technique uses an absolute length of phonemes, the technique cannot properly respond to the speech speed of a speaker.